


We've found love

by MissLii



Series: Where we belong [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Kid Fic, Liam-centric, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hints of it at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all fuss over him, something he not so secretly loves. Zayn is probably the worst one, when it comes to not letting Liam do anything that may harm him or the babies. Not that the other three aren't careful; Zayn just takes it to a whole new level, with the way he barely wants Liam to dress himself some days.</p><p>Right now, Liam needs all the help he can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've found love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Where be belong](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1983849)  
> The original fic has been re-written and is 6 k longer than when it was first posted (but it's basically the same story, just a little bit more of some scenes.)
> 
> This could be read without the first part, but I recommend reading the other part first.  
> Basically, this is almost 9 K of fluff and smut. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the persons in this fic as much as Mpreg is real. That would be, not at all.

Liam is lucky to have four amazingly patient boyfriends. Most at the time, at least – sometimes they do break and lose their patience.  
   
He knows he can be a bit too much sometimes , losing his temper over nothing, or demanding attention at the worst possible time. At the moment; he can't help it. Not when it feels like he's about to burst at any given moment. It's only a week or so left, then he's going to be a dad. Liam would never have thought that he would be where he is in life if anyone asked him only a year ago.

Zayn forgave him – which Liam didn't even completely felt like he deserved – quicker than Liam thought he would. And after those first hard weeks, when Liam didn't know to trust if Zayn, or any of the other boys would leave him; it has been surprisingly easy.

They all, more or less, live with Louis. And even if Liam still cares – just not as much as before – about people talking about him, it's good. Really good.

Niall and Harry cook for them all, competing over who of them that feed Liam the most. At least, it feels like they do. 

Liam would like to blame them for his size. He could, probably, if he wanted to, but it's not food that makes him feel like a hippo.

No, it's the two babies he's expecting that makes him feel like that. And if he wanted he could blame Harry or Niall for that; but he won't since it's none of their fault that they didn't know that he was a carrier. 

Also, now that he has come to realise how much he already loves the babies maybe he should thank them instead of blaming them for anything. But he still doesn't know who the father is, and he won't know for weeks. The tests will take some time – it's not that Liam really cares, it's just good to know for medical reasons. 

Louis, well, he mostly avoids doing any work in the kitchen (or any other place in the house). He does help Liam with anything he needs – whenever Liam wants it, even in the middle of the night. 

They all fuss over him, something he not so secretly loves. Zayn is probably the worst one, when it comes to not letting Liam do anything that may harm him or the babies. Not that the other three aren't careful; Zayn just takes it to a whole new level, with the way he barely wants Liam to dress himself some days.

Right now, Liam needs all the help he can get. 

How he thought it would be a good idea to try to cook for the boys – as a surprise, a small thank you before the babies are born – he has no idea. He can barely reach the stove, and he's not a very good cook in the first place. 

He knows he shouldn't cry because of it, but it just gets a little bit too much when he drops the spoon full of pasta on the floor. How he would even manage to get down on the floor to clean that up he has no idea.

That is how Louis finds him a few minutes later, dropping his bag on the floor as soon as he sees Liam. “Is something wrong, love?” he asks and pulls Liam into a hug, trying a failing to get close because of how big Liam´s bump is. Louis doesn't even seem to notice the food he steps in as he does, totally focused on shushing Liam as he cries.

“The food – I was just going to do some pasta, I'm so useless,” Liam mumbles.

Louis pulls away from Liam, finally looking around himself with a surprised look on his face. “Oh,” he says. “ I'll clean that up for you, and you are not useless. You're pregnant with twins Liam, of fucking course, you're a bit clumsy at the moment.”

That Louis would offer to clean up is a bit surprising, but Liam guesses it has to do with him being sad. Though, he's sure that it will be Harry that cleans it up in the end.

“I can't see my own bloody feet, Lou. And they hurt, all the time,” Liam grumbles. “I know I'm going to love the babies but this blows.”

“So, no more kids then?” Louis asks.

“No more sex ever,” Liam answers, not really meaning it – just a tiny bit, maybe.

Louis laughs and gives Liam a quick snog, only slipping his tongue into Liam´s mouth before pulling away again. 

“We have to talk to my mum then if you don't want any more kids.” He looks thoughtful for a moment, before he says, “it's just – I always thought that I would have a house full of kids, like my mum.”

“Like, maybe I could take those pills?” Liam doesn't like to think about having to use condoms every time any of the boys would fuck him, even if he's not over-exited about taking suppressant. 

“Yeah, whatever you want,” Louis says and takes Liam´s hand in his own, leading him into the bedroom. When he has bundled Liam up in the sheets and is pressed up along Liam´s back, he softly says, “I already have four boyfriends and two kids on the way – you know that I don't expect you to ever go through this again if you don't want to.”

Liam nods and pushes himself – clumsily – back against Louis, letting himself just enjoy Louis´ gentle hands on his stomach. It's only him that can carry a child, however. 

“I don't really hate it,” Liam admits. “It's just a bit hard sometimes, with all the hormones in my body and all the extra weight – I think that I might want more kids. Someday.”

“There is no reason to rush, you're not even twenty yet,” Louis murmurs.

Liam nods and pushes himself – clumsily – back against Louis, letting himself just enjoy Louis´ gentle hands on his stomach. It's only him that can carry a child, however. “I don't really hate it,” Liam admits. “It's just a bit hard sometimes, with all the hormones in my body and all the extra weight – I think that I might want more kids. Someday.”

“There is no reason to rush, you're not even twenty yet,” Louis murmurs.  
   
 – – – 

Liam is planned for a c-section later today, and he's nervous. The boys seem to be even more so; it's easy to tell from the way they run around him.

Though, there might be a risk that they never get to the hospital in time. Every time they are on their way out, something new happens. Right now, nobody has any idea where Liam´s pre-packed bag is.

Liam gave up after the third time they were on their way out. So now he sits on the sofa, just trying to be patient when he most of all wants to scream – or hide under the bed, if he could get under it.

“Yeah, it seems like we have lost your things,” Niall says, looking puzzled. 

Zayn comes from their bedroom, with his arms full of things he must have thrown together quickly. “We can pack this in a new bag,  I guess.” 

Liam smiles fondly; he has no idea how they managed to lose a bag they had half an hour ago. “I just need my toothbrush,” he says. “I think, at least. What did your mum say, Lou?”

“We can blame Harry for losing your things, Li.” Louis doesn't seem to listen, all too focused on finding the bag still.

“It's not my mess laying around in every corner of this house,” Harry grumbles. “And listen to Liam for one moment, he did ask you a thing, about your mum.”

“What?” Louis seems confused, looking at Liam for the first time in several minutes.

“Your mum, what did she say I needed?” Liam asks one more time. He thinks he knows – just his toothbrush and something for him to wear on the way home – but he's not really thinking clearly right now.

Louis nods to himself, quickly starting to look through his phone. “I have a list. Just relax for a little while, and we'll getting everything sorted, love.”

After a short while, they are finally on their way. Niall and Harry holding on to his hands with a convulsive grip. In the front of the car, Zayn monitors as Louis drives – unusually careful and slow.

– – – 

Somehow Jay had managed to convince the staff to allow all of the boys, and his mum, to be with him during the birth. 

The drugs make it hard for him to remember much afterward, but he remembers his boys smiling and talking to him with hushed voices. And how his mother had cried the whole time. 

As he comes awake again, Louis and Niall are asleep in one chair. With Niall draped on top on Louis, half of him on the way to fall down on the floor. Immediately, he gets worried about where his babies are. And the other boys too, of course.

Shouldn't they be with him right now?

“Niall,” he says, hoping to wake one of them up.

“What – what?” Louis asks and sits straight up from where he was slumped down on the chair, managing to knock Niall off his lap. 

Niall quickly scrambles up from the floor, giving them both a puzzled look before he fits himself back on top of Louis.

“Sit still, for fuck´s sake”, Niall mumbles, giving Louis a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Liam can't help to smile, even if his heart feels like it's about to beat out of his chest. “Where are they?” he asks.

“Oh – you don't remember I suppose?” Louis asks, waiting for Liam to shake his head before he continues. “The babies are fine, just a bit small like they thought they would be – they will need a few days in the incubator, to help them with their breathing.”

Somehow, he feels a bit like he has failed them all. Even if he, rationally, knows that it's not his fault. He just wanted his babies to be healthy, and to be able to hold them. “Can I see them?”

“Don't be upset, babe.” Niall reads the emotions he's trying to hide, as always.

“Harry and Zayn are with them, and you need your rest now," Louis says.

“Please,” Liam begs. “I really need to see them.”

Louis pushes a grumbling Niall off his lap again and reaches for the buzzer over Liam´s bed. “There is no use fighting you, are there?” Louis shakes his head but smiles gently at Liam. “And you didn't even have to use your puppy-dog-eyes this time, did you?”

– – – 

Liam told them that he didn't need a wheelchair, but both Louis and Jay rolled their eyes and told him that he had surgery; of fucking course he was going to use the wheelchair.

Before they told him, Liam hadn't even thought about how pain he was in. But now he can feel how every part of him hurts as he tries to sit still as they wheel him into his babies. The strangest part, however, is the way his stomach feels. Big, but empty – and hurting, of course – because of his babies not being in there anymore.

As Liam first sees them, he can feel the tears starting to well up behind his eyelids – blinking several time to get it under control. 

They are so small; one of them with a tiny hand wrapped around Harry´s finger.

Liam doesn't understand how they can be so small, when he was so big at the end of the pregnancy.

Harry and Zayn appear to be lost in their own heads, both of them silent as they watch the way the babies move around. And it's first as Liam comes up next to them that they seem to notice anyone else even being in the room. 

“Babe,” Zayn murmurs. “You did good.”

“We did,” Liam agrees, with tears running freely down his cheeks. Now, it doesn't matter who the father is; only that his babies are alive and well.

“So – my mum says we can all stay in your room, but we aren't getting any beds,” Louis tells them. “It might be a bit hard to fit all five of us into a hospital bed.”

Liam feels tired already, only having been up for a few minutes, but he can't think about sleep now. Not when his babies are right there. “We'll manage,” he mumbles.

– – – 

They spend two weeks in the hospital before they are deemed to be ready to go home. 

During those days, the boys had to switch off on who stayed at the hospital. It turned out to be quite difficult to sleep so many in one so small bed. But Liam never was alone, and that was the most important part.

He never liked to be in hospitals. He's so glad to be out of there at last.

Harry and Niall are trying to see that they have put the car seat in correctly. Nobody seem sure, and Liam feels a bit uncertain. Not that Liam doesn't trust them; it's just that they aren't very handy, when it comes to things like that. “Let me see, please.”

“Yes, dad,” Harry says, winking lewdly.

Less than one year ago, he would have blushed and stuttered instead. Now Liam laughs and says, “You're a dad too, Haz.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, looking soft and fond. “We should have done this before.”

“Well, we didn't have Liam to do it before,” Louis confesses as Liam finds out that Harry had managed to put the car seat in the wrong way, having no experience and his thumb in the middle of his hand; it's not surprising. “We need him for things like that.”

“You don't need me, Lou.” Liam winces as the gets out of the car again, his body still not what it used to be. “You are just lazy.”

“Me, yes,” Louis agrees, laughing. “The two that did try, they are good for other things I guess.”

Harry and Niall give each other a fist bump, smiling cheekily as Harry starts to say, “good for other things –”

“ – in bed,” Niall ends the sentence.

They are right, in a way. But not only; without them, Liam would have been living on take-away the last month, and Harry´s massages are to die for. Especially when pregnant it turned out. 

“Yeah,” Liam agrees anyway. “I guess that's all you're good at.” The giggles can't be helped, not when both Harry and Niall look so affronted. “I love you anyway,” 

“You were so much easier to deal with before Louis got his claws in you.” Harry shakes his head and lifts one of the babies from Zayn´s arms; who tries to snatch the baby back from him. “Zayn, you know we have to put them down sometimes, right?”

“And got other things into Liam too – like my dick,” Louis says.

“Good moment to talk about your dick, Lou.” Zayn seems to forget about the babies for a short moment, only to kiss Liam lightly on the mouth before doing the same to Louis. 

It took some time for him to get used to it but now Liam likes how easy it is for all of them to show affection. Even if Liam can see how the old lady leaving the hospital gives them a nasty look. 

“We can talk about Louis´ dick at home,” Liam says before he realises one thing. “We can't fit in the car now –“

“No, I know,” Louis agrees. “Zayn called for a cab for now, but we really need to think about getting a bigger car.”

– – – 

What to call the babies were a big question even before the babies were born. With so many people involved, there were a whole bunch of family names to consider – some of them worse than others. 

Harry insisted on calling the expected girl Gemma, which Liam honestly kind of liked. In the end, they settled for not using their siblings names as first name. Jamie´s name was inspired more from Louis´ mum´s name, more than from Jamie Oliver and Olivia, well, Liam simply liked the name. He's prepared to explain to many that they haven't named their kids after the famous chef.

The boys have a schedule over who's going to be home with him which day. Like they had when they first started to come over when Liam had told them about the pregnancy, they had admitted to it after some badgering from Liam. With them all being new, and also having two kids at once it's badly needed. 

Today it's Niall who is skipping his classes at Uni, trying to bottle feed Olivia at the same time as he talks to her with a soft, loving voice.

Liam has finally been able to sleep through the night for the first time in weeks. One would think that it would be easier to get any sleep when you are five people to share the burden of having to get up in the middle of the night. 

But no matter how much Zayn loves them both, getting him to wake to quickly – even with the screaming babies near by– takes more energy than it's worth. The other three, they do their best, but Liam still can't stay in bed when his babies cry. 

So most nights he spends by his babies crib, looking as one of his boys sing their kids to sleep again. His chest swells with love; more and more every time he sees it.

“Switch baby with me,” Niall tells him before he gently places Olivia in Liam´s lap. “So, I guess we should talk about this whole who-is-the-dad-situation.”

Liam has been dreading this. Not as much as he should probably, but still. “The result will be finished next week,” Liam mumbles.

“You know none of us care a bloody thing about what some papers say,” Niall says, distracted by Jamie, who makes cute little noise around the bottle.

The problem is not them – Liam knows that – it's what everybody else expect from them. Even if their families have been surprisingly good with it all. “I don't care about what other people think – as long as you four don't care.”

“We don't,” Niall smiles.

– – – 

The envelope has been lying on the table for more than half an hour, but none of them makes any move to open it. 

“We need to – just do it,” Zayn says.

Liam nods, reaching for it before he chickens out again. It's not like anything will be different. No matter who it turns out to be that made Liam pregnant all those months ago. When he looks at his babies; he sees a little of everyone in them which makes it impossible for him to guess.

As the opens it, everybody is so silent, only watching his every move. 

“It – Louis, it's you,” Liam murmurs.

Zayn is the only one not looking surprised. “Well, that was expected I guess, with it being twins, and all,” he says. 

“I still think it was because of how I fucked you twice,” Louis teases – looking smug and happy. “Or it just is that my sperm are a little bit more awesome.”

As Liam looks at Niall and Harry –  who still haven't said anything – he can see that Harry looks a bit lost, maybe even a bit sad, before he smiles as big as the rest of them. 

“Harry, you okay?” Liam asks, wanting to be sure about that he still feels the same about wanting to be a part of the babies lives, even when he isn't the biological father.

Harry nods and clears his throat. “Yeah – just, you know. I love them no matter what, it's just a bit much to think about sometimes.”

“Don't be sad,” Louis says, stroking his fingers in Harry´s hair. “You get other chances to knock Liam up, love. I know you like to fuck him.”

“Don't be dumb, Lou.” Harry seems to have to forgotten about being sad, looking as happy and carefree as before the envelope came in the post. “Everybody likes to fuck Liam.”

Liam bounces Olivia on his lap and tries to ignore the tug in stomach as they talk about having sex with him. “We send the papers in, and then we forget about this – it doesn't matter. And I haven't said yes to any more kids – but if we ever would have any, I say we make Louis wear a condom, to avoid his super-sperm.”

“Good idea,” Niall agrees. “Maybe two to be sure.”

– – – 

They do fight, mostly about silly things like before. About things like who forgot to do the dishes, or silly things like someone tripping over (Louis´) shoes.

Still, it feels like they should fight more than they do. Especially as they don't get enough sleep, and they hadn't had any down-time in several weeks – which is why they now are leaving the kids away for the night.

Jay is more than capable of taking care of them for one night, Liam knows that. She's a mother to five and a midwife, so it would be strange for her not to be. Still, he can't help to fuzz over them as he stands in her hallway. 

“Bye bye,” he murmurs, kissing both of his kids on their noses before he gives Jay one on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“I'm just glad to have them for a few moment – without my son telling me what to do every minute,” she says fondly. “As if I didn't raise him.”

They are all like that; overprotective, and a bit stupid sometimes. Mostly everyone around them just roll their eyes and laughs at them.

“Well, you know,” Liam says vaguely. “Just call if anything happens.”

– – – 

When he gets home, the boys have set the table – with burning scented candles , because of Harry, Liam thinks – and even cleaned the house.

It's their first date-night after the babies were born. It should be a bit special. Not that Liam cares for details. If he gets to spend time with his boys, he would never care about things not being perfect.

After they have eaten the pudding – forgoing to clear the table, the video games just seemed more important – they squeeze themselves down on the couch, mostly on top of each other. Liam has Niall mostly on top of him, making it almost impossible actually  to participate in the games going on. When he does get a turn, Louis distracts him every time by tickling him, or by twisting his nipples.

“Louis,” Liam complains, “if you are going to touch my nipples one more time – I want to get something out of it too.” His nipples are still extra sensitive and every time Louis touches him, a thrill of electricity runs up his spine, making it hard for Liam to think properly.

Harry – who was distracted by Zayn – looks interested suddenly and places his hand on Liam´s thigh. “Is it time then?” he asks.

“It's always a good time for bed,” Zayn says. “For sleeping – and other things too.” 

Zayn is the first one to get up from the sofa, pulling his shirt off as he leaves the rest of them gaping at him on the couch. 

“Wait –“ Louis is the first one to come to his senses again, quickly getting up and rushing after Zayn. 

As Liam comes into the bedroom, Zayn and Louis are already both undressed and making out lazily  on the bed. Zayn with his hands on Louis´ arse. 

He stops in the doorway, feeling transfixed by the sight on the two of them. 

Harry comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around Liam´s stomach. “They do make a pretty picture, don't they?” he murmurs softly as he slips his hands up underneath Liam´s shirt.

Niall apparently thought he would save some time, getting undressed before even coming into the bedroom, because when he saunters into the room Liam gets distracted from Zayn and Louis by Niall´s dick – half-hard from anticipation – and his lovely thighs. 

Liam knew he had missed having his boys like this, he just never thought he would get this affected so quickly. One touch and he'll be done; he's sure of it.

Niall drops down on the bed next to Zayn, giving his neck a light kiss. Then he says, “”why haven't we done this for all this bloody time?”  He wraps his hand around his own cock, thumbing the pink tip before sliding it down. “It has been weeks – weeks for fucks sake.”

Liam blushes, a startling pink quickly spreading on his cheeks, and his mouth waters as he watches Niall jerk himself off. Almost forgetting about the question in the process. “I told you that you didn't have to wait for me to heal.”

It wasn't like they always were all of them every time they had sex, sometimes they got off just two of them even. Like, they couldn't fit in the shower any other way. So Liam didn't understand why they all had been so stubborn about not touching each other all those weeks.

“You could have,” Liam tells them. “As far as I know, it's just he that has been pregnant.”

“It just didn't seem fair – we told you that already,” Harry says as he pushes Liam´s shirt over his head, quickly working on getting his pants off too. “But less talking and more fucking, Li.”

When Liam, finally, is naked he feels a bit shy suddenly. He does have stretch marks on his body, and he's not nearly as fit as he used to be. He lies down on the bed anyway, choosing to ignore his insecurities. He doesn't know who to touch, or where: there are too many things he wants to do at once.

Louis pulls away from Zayn, giving Harry a small smirk. “Bloody weird that you of everyone is the only one still dressed.”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees, laughing. “The four of you are a bit distracting.” His jeans are as tight as ever, making him almost lose his balance as he hops around on one leg, trying to get them off his foot. 

He should look ridiculous, but mostly Liam wants to get his mouth on him. “Harry,” Liam says, hearing how his voice comes out a bit rough. “ – can I suck you. Please.”

Harry makes a small noise as he topples over, dropping down on the floor in a heap as Niall starts to laugh at him. Liam winces but can't help to smile fondly as Harry sits up as quickly as he went down.

“Fuck, yes,” Harry says. “Do you want to lie down on your back, babe?” He gets up from the floor, sauntering over to Liam; who can't tear his eyes away from Harry´s cock. “I could fuck your pretty mouth, you like that.”

“Please,” Liam says and quickly lies down, taking Louis´ hand in his own as he waits for Harry to crawl up next to him. 

Zayn pushes another pillow underneath Liam´s head while Harry straddles Liam´s chest. Harry scoots forward, until the head of his dick taps against Liam´s lower lip, making him open up and lick a wet stripe on the slip – tasting the drop of precome that has leaked from it already.

Harry moans and pushes himself forward, pressing his cock into Liam´s mouth. Liam hollows his lips and sucks eagerly, letting Harry set the pace. 

It's slow, almost torturous so – Harry staying shallow as he fucks forward again and again. In the end, Liam loses his patience and lets go of Louis´ hand, taking hold of Harry´s arse to pull him closer, deeper.

“Fuck,” Harry moans. “I had forgotten how good you are at this, babe.” 

Liam tries – and fails – to nod. Pleased about how Harry's starting to lose control he sucks harder, gagging a bit around the head of Harry´s cock as he pushes harder down his throat. 

As Harry tries to pull away again, Liam whines and digs his fingers harder into Harry. Not wanting Harry to take it easy with him; he likes the feeling of his dick slipping further and further in the closer to orgasm Harry comes.

Next to them, he can hear how Niall and Louis is doing something to make Zayn feel good. Zayn´s moans almost overpowering Harry´s. It almost makes him want to pull away, just to see what they are doing.

Though in the end, he doesn't have to because Harry comes the next time he pushes in, spilling deep into Liam´s mouth. Liam sputters around the come, trying to swallow it all down as Harry pulls away again.

“Sorry – sorry,” Harry mumbles as he drops down next to Liam, slinging an arm around him as he watches how Niall sucks Zayn´s dick into his mouth. “Should have warned you.”

Liam shakes his head; he doesn't care about that – wouldn't have wanted Harry to have pulled out anyway, even if he did warm him. 

Louis stops pressing kisses on Zayn´s chest, only to turn around and put his mouth on Liam´s skin instead. Soon, his teeth and warm lips have found their way to one of Liam´s nipples – like always when it comes to Louis. 

The sharp sting of Louis´ teeth pulling at the nub, at the same time as he pinches the other between his fingers, make Liam twine his fingers in Louis´ hair. 

As he lets out a long whine he can feel someone lift one of his legs, taking place between his thighs and pushing them further apart. Liam takes a look to his side, seeing how Zayn lies panting, with his cock spent on his stomach. 

Which, of course, means it's Niall that's running his hands up and down his thighs, making him push his hips up into the air, wanting some friction on his cock. Not that what they are doing aren't lovely; he just needs a hand on him too. 

He needs to come, feeling like it's been hours of torturous slow attention to the rest of his body. “Please,” he begs.

“What do you want?” Niall asks as he pushes closer to Liam; his hard dick bumping against Liam.

“Your dick.” Liam just wants one of them – any of them – to fuck him. He wants to feel full again; it has been months.

Niall´s hands still on his thighs – before he hefts Liam´s thighs over his elbows, starting to rub up against Liam. His dick sliding between Liam´s cheeks, the head snubbing up against his balls – making Liam moan shamelessly and try to push himself closer to Niall.

“Niall,” Zayn murmurs, sounding both tired and turned on still. “If you don't stop that you're going to come before you have your dick in his arse.”

Niall pulls away at once, leaving him to rifle through the drawer for the lube. Liam doesn't know if he should thank Zayn, or yell at him; he does want Niall to fuck him but what he was doing felt amazingly good too. 

Though, as soon as Niall´s hands are back on him – one slick finger rubbing behind his balls as Niall trails his other hand up and down his dick – Liam knows he should thank Zayn.

“Thanks,” Liam mumbles, still turned towards Zayn. He gets a confused look back before he explains himself. “For making him do – that.” He whines as Niall pushes the tip of his finger into Liam´s hole, making his leg spams.

Liam feels warm all over. From how Louis´ mouth is leaving marks all over his chest as Niall fingers him open. 

Harry and Zayn only watch as Liam squirms under the attention he gets, only sometimes feeling one of the other boys reaching out to touch him briefly before pulling away again.

“Do we need a condom?” Niall asks. “You are on the pill, yeah?”

Liam nods and moans wetly as the head of Niall´s dick presses into his hole, spreading him wide and making him shiver. “Yes, yes. Just get in me, please.”

Niall presses forward until his balls are pressed against Liam, helping Liam to put his legs over Niall´s shoulders before he starts to fuck into him. His thrusts hard and deep, every push making Liam come closer and closer to the edge. 

Louis stops sucking on his nipples and moves up to sit on his heels to watch them both with intense eyes. “You always look good with a cock in you.”

Niall bends forward and pushes closer to Liam, coming closer and deeper as he pushes Liam´s legs towards to his chest. “You are so bloody tight, it feels like you're made for me,” Niall murmurs, his voice tight as he stops moving, only resting inside Liam for a few minutes.

“Move,” Liam grumbles. 

As Niall starts to grind into him again, he rubs up against Liam´s neglected cock. It doesn't take more than a few thrusts before Liam comes hard, feeling himself contract and flutter around Niall´s dick. With come rapidly cooling between their bodies, Niall starts to lose his rhythm. “Can I come in you, babe?” he asks, holding himself still again – looking tense as he waits for Liam to answer.

“Yes,” Liam moans, “Do it.” He's sensitive, every push of Niall´s cock sends shivers up his spine, but he still doesn't want him to stop. He has missed this part so bad the last few months. The way he feels; loved and looked-after.

Niall lets out a long groan, his hips stuttering, as he comes hard into Liam. “Fuck, babe.” 

“Now it's just me left then,” Louis points out, quickly after Niall has pulled out of Liam. He's breathing hard and shallowly as he looks at them all, only waiting for someone to do something.

Niall huffs and pushes Louis back into the sheets again, quickly crawling down and taking Louis´ cock in his mouth, sucking him in. 

“ Shit,” Louis moans, jerking underneath Niall as he does something particular clever with his tongue. Liam threads his fingers through Louis´ hair as Niall makes a fine job of getting him off hastily, using his hand to pull Louis off as he drags his mouth upwards. 

The moan Louis lets out as he comes, gets dragged out into a shivery whine as Niall sucks him through it all, pulling off to only suck on the tip in the end. Niall keeps looking directly into Liam´s eyes, winking when he sees how Liam can't stop looking at Niall´s red, swollen lips.

When Niall pulls off he pushes up to press a wet kiss on his lips, parting Liam´s lips with his tongue. Making Liam moan as he realises that Niall didn't swallow all of Louis´ come down, some of it still on Niall´s tongue as he pushes it into Liam´s mouth.

He moans and grips Niall tighter, sucking on his tongue harder as he digs his finger into Niall´s hips. It's not until Liam can't taste Louis on Niall any longer he pulls away and takes an unsteady breath.

“You're filthy, Niall.” Louis sounds utterly delighted, and his eyes sparkle with heat.

Zayn smacks his lips together, before he cuts in – probably wanting to make sure Niall and Louis aren't going to start to squabble. “Now that everyone has come, could you please shut up so we can sleep.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis agrees as he kisses Zayn softly. Then he leans over to give Harry one before he puts one on Liam and Niall too.

“I miss my babies,” Liam mumbles tiredly, all tension gone from his body. “But it's nice to be able to sleep for once, without someone screaming or crying in the middle of the night.”

He's asleep before he can hear what any of them answers.

– – – 

Liam doesn't know what to do. He's home by himself, the rest of the boys at school or work, and Olivia won't stop crying. Also, the way she feels hot makes him worry about her. A lot.

He walks around the house with her on his hip, bouncing her lightly while he tries to sing her to sleep. It doesn't work that well unfortunately.

If one of the boys would answer their phone, it would be great. Right now, Liam can feel the panic growing in his chest every time a new call goes to voicemail.

After having called them all at least three times, he realises that he could call his mother, or maybe Jay. They must know what to do.

Though, before he even have started to look for his mum´s number his phone goes of – Niall´s number showing on the screen. Liam doesn't even have time to say hello before Niall cuts him off, “Is something wrong – please tell me nothing has happened.”

“I think Olivia has a fever,” Liam says. “She's hot and she won't stop crying.” Liam wants to cry too, feeling bad about how awful she obviously feels.

“Oh.” Niall sounds far more relaxed at once. “That's awful, but I thought something really awful might have happened.”

“She is crying,” Liam mumbles, “of course she feels awful.” He knows what Niall means, however, anything horrible could have happened.

Niall shushes him gently, making a humming noise to himself before he says, “I'm going to text the boys and tell them – then I'm going to come home to the two of you.”

“Please do.” Liam is pretty certain he could manage to look after his babies by himself – maybe with a little help from his mum on the phone – but he doesn't want to. Not when Olivia has four more dads who are happy to look after her when she's feeling ill.

– – – 

It's just him and Zayn who are home right now and at the moment it's just him awake.

Niall wanted to bring Jamie and Olivia back home to his family on Ireland, and with Louis being on the birth certificate it was easy for him to come along – Harry's just there because he wanted to meet everyone.

It's not that Liam didn't want to come – he never wants to leave his kids, especially not for more than a day. But Zayn couldn't come, and it had felt wrong to leave him alone back home.

Though, Liam is a bit bored just lying there and watching Zayn sleep. Even if he's cute as he snuffles down into his pillow when Liam tries to wake him up.

A warm shower might be nice, especially one with Zayn in it too. Now, he just needs to convince Zayn about that too.

Liam smiles to himself, tracing his fingers on Zayn´s stomach before he pushes his hands down his pants. “Wake up, babe,” he says as he wraps his hand around Zayn´s dick.

Zayn startles as Liam traces the head of his dick, coming awake far more quickly than usual. Liam thinks he might have found the most effective way to awaken Zayn – also, the most awesome.

“Time to get up sleepyhead,” Liam whispers.

Zayn stretches and lets out something that sounds a bit like a mix between a yawn and a moan as Liam kisses the back off his neck. 

“Why?” Zayn wonders. “We have it nice here – just you and me.” As Liam takes his hand away and gets up from the bed, Zayn says, “ – where are you going?” 

Liam gives him a smile over his shoulder as he pushes his pants down his arse. “I'm going to take a shower, and you should join me.” 

The shower is on already when Zayn comes stumbling into the bathroom, grumbling quietly to himself as he pushes Liam up against the wall and captures his lips in a wet kiss. 

His back is cold from the wall, but Zayn is so warm and wet against him, making Liam feel a bit desperate already. He tries to rub his hard cock against Zayn´s hip only to have Zayn pull away. 

Zayn gives him a small smile. “Why don't you get down on your knees, doll.” Liam nods hastily and drops down on the floor of the shower, careful not to hurt his knees.

He has to close his eyes to avoid getting any water in them. But when he feel how Zayn´s cock bump against his lips he opens up, letting Zayn push in like he wants to. Liam concentrates on covering his teeth and hollowing his cheeks, staying still as Zayn sets the pace – fucking in slow and deep over and over again. It's almost like he doesn't feel the discomfort from the hard tile under him – Zayn´s hands in his hair and the way he tastes are all Liam  can think about. He's almost dizzy from how heated he feels. 

Zayn pulls out before he comes, making Liam rock forward and try to take him into his mouth again. “No, stay there.” Zayn moans as he starts to jerk himself off, his breathing coming out quick and rough.

Liam closes his eyes again, waiting by Zayn´s feet – feeling a bit lost before he can hear Zayn groan and come, leaving wet, warm stripes of come on Liam´s face and neck.

The water immediately rinses him clean again, but Liam´s skin still feels tight and hot when Zayn pulls him up from the floor. 

“Come on, love. It's your turn.” Zayn´s fingers circle his dick, starting to jerk him with short, hard pulls, just like Liam likes it. 

It doesn't take much before Liam comes, panting into Zayn´s neck as his knees buckle under him. Sparks of electricity going of behind his eyelids.

“Shit,” Liam mumbles, leaning on Zayn, feeling tired again. “Can we go back to bed now?” he asks, getting a fond smile and a nod back.

Zayn helps him dry off, toweling his hair before he works his way down to Liam´s feet. “Ready for bed again,” Zayn says. “But if you're going to wake me up again, I demand the same attention.”

“Only the best for you,” Liam murmurs, burrowing down into the sheets again, feeling sleep pull him away.

– – –  
   
Louis bursts in through the door, looking wild-eyed and with his hair on all ends. "Liam," he says, way too loudly – Liam doesn't want the babies to wake up now. It took him ages to get them both to fall asleep. 

Then he sees what Louis got in his hand; the reason for Louis looking so frazzled. “Oh – I forgot about that,” Liam whispers.

“You forgot that you thought that you were fucking pregnant again,” Louis says. “How the fuck could you forget about that?”

“I'm not, though,” Liam stresses. Obviously disturbing little Jaime as he starts to move around in Liam´s arms.

“Well, I would hope not,” Louis says.

Liam feels cold, suddenly. “You don't want me to have any more kids – I thought you said that –“ Not getting any further before Louis makes a distressed noise and starts to talk over him.

“No, no,” he says. “I didn't mean it like that. Of course not, love. Just, you said that you didn't want any more kids, and they are not an even eight months yet.”

“I didn't mean that, exactly. I was really tired of being so big, but I really love them.” Liam doesn't know how to explain it – not without sounding like he's the biggest mush ever – it's just; he misses being pregnant sometimes. Even if it was dreadful at times.

“Well, I'm glad that you want more kids. You know that I would knock you up again – whenever you want.” Louis drops the pregnancy test and curls up next to Liam on the sofa, reaching out to trace his fingers along Jaime and Olivia´s faces. “Why did you think you were pregnant?” 

“I was feeling a bit sick, like the first time.” Liam blushes, even before he says, “and I've been a bit – bad at taking my suppressants, sometimes.”

Louis looks shocked, maybe even a bit put out. “You need to look after yourself, Li,” Louis says. "Can we put them in the crib, I think we need to talk a bit – just you and me.”

Liam nods and lets Louis take Jaime from him, knowing that Louis probably wants to shout at him – not that Liam doesn't deserve it, he has been a bit dumb.

When Louis comes back again, he sits down on the sofa, giving Liam a searching look. “Did you skip them or did you forget?”

“I forgot, promise I would never want to trick any off you into making me pregnant again,” Liam rushes to say. He might have started to think about wanting more kids, but he would never do that – his mind seem to want to, however. 

“I already said I wanted to, and I don't think any of the others would mind a few more babies,” Louis says soothingly. “I'm not going to yell at you, love.”

Liam lets Louis stroke his finger through his hair, only making a small noise in the back of his throat as Louis drags his nails on Liam´s neck. “Have you taken your pills now?” Louis asks, scooting closer to Liam. “I wouldn't mind fucking you here on the couch.”

Louis touching him is distracting, but Liam manages to say, “yes – we can do that.” He lies down on the sofa as Louis pushes him gently backwards, helping Louis to take both their clothes off. Both of them too rushed to take any time to do it, leaving all their clothes in a heap on the floor.

Louis´ skin is warm and soft against him, pressing him down into the sofa as he kisses his way down Liam´s chest. Louis spends extra time playing with his nipples, pinching and twisting them, making Liam whine and twist under him. Soon, he has his hand wrapped around Liam´s dick, a bit distracted as he roots around for something behind the pillows.

Once Louis has found the lube, he coats his fingers with it and rubs his fingers over Liam´s hole. Liam bites his lip to keep the noise in as Louis pushes in – there is a risk of waking the babies after all – even if he wants to scream when Louis crooks his finger like that, finding what he was searching for. 

When Louis has two fingers in him, Liam has had enough. He can't wait any longer. 

“Please, just fuck me,” Liam whispers. But Louis seems a bit lost in his own head, staring intently down on his fingers as they disappear into Liam. “Louis – come on, get it in me.”

That makes Louis startle and stare up at Liam, looking a bit dazed. But he nods and pulls his fingers out, quickly replacing them with his cock, sinking down until his hips rest against Liam´s arse. 

Once he's fully fitted in Liam; Louis stays still, starting to talk again. “You did look good pregnant, maybe we should get you round and pretty again.” Louis is between Liam´s parted thighs, upright so he can trace his fingers all over Liam´s stomach and chest. 

Liam squeezes his legs around Louis´ hips, trying to will him into moving – not that it helps. “Just fuck me, Lou.” 

Louis, finally, does what Liam wants, slowly starting to thrust into Liam. His hands are hot on Liam´s stomach, only sometimes gracing his cock. The slow but hard pace make Liam whine and stuff his fist into his mouth, trying to stop the loud noises from coming out.

“We should fuck you, all of us – after you've stopped with those bloody pills,” Louis murmurs. “Make sure to stuff you full of come, until we would be sure that it took.”

Liam whines, feeling too hot suddenly – just the thought of it makes him shiver and press closer to Louis. As Louis picks up the pace and starts fucking him with frenzy, Liam moves his hand to his cock, trying to jerk off in time with the drag of Louis´ cock in him.

“Please,” Liam begs, even though he doesn't know what he asks for.

Louis trails his hand up to Liam´s nipple, twisting it sharply. “You should come, babe. Want to feel you around my cock when you do.”

Liam tries to talk, but Louis pinches his nipple again, and Liam forgets how to form words. He can't think properly when Louis talks like that or when his hands feel so lovely against Liam´s sweaty skin. 

It doesn't take long before Liam can feel himself getting closer and closer, his legs starting to shiver and he comes suddenly – spilling all over his stomach and chest, hopefully missing the couch. 

Louis swears and starts to grind into Liam, staying deep as he bends forward to catch his mouth in a sweet kiss. Liam can feel him start to tremble in his arms as Louis moans and comes in him. 

They managed to make a rights mess of each other; Liam thinks.

– – – 

A bit later, they are bundled up on the sofa – pressed closely together – Liam with Olivia in his arms and Louis with Jamie in his. It's cosy, and Liam feels so lucky to be able to have it all. Even if he never though it could be anything like this, when he first realised he was pregnant.

Niall, Harry and Zayn burst through the door, talking loudly among themselves but come to a sudden halt as they see Liam and Louis on the couch.

“Could you be more lovely?” Zayn wonders, sounding fond.

Liam mumbles a vague response, before Louis starts to talk over him. “So, boys – Liam told me earlier about how he wanted a heap of kids, like maybe five or six.”

Niall and Harry look a shocked, starting to talk over each other with loud voices. 

“Now,” Harry says. “But – what?”

Liam can't help to laugh at their stunned faces, even if Louis is talking out of his arse. “No, he's lying – well, a little bit a least. I might have told him that I want more kids. Someday. Not now, of course. But I never said that I wanted five of them.”

“Well, we are five so it wouldn't be too hard to take care of them.” Zayn looks thoughtful, as if he's already planning ahead.

“Might not be, but it's me that would be pregnant all the time,” Liam says.

Louis looks fond as he watches Liam grumble under his breath. “I already told you that I like you when you are pregnant.” He pauses and Liam blushes before Louis continues, “And I had to get some revenge on you after the fucking pregnancy test I found.”

“What?” Harry asks, sounding even more stunned than before even.

“I had a small pregnancy scare, no worries though.” Liam smiles calmly as he carefully punches Louis in the arm, not wanting to disturb Jamie.

Niall drops down on the sofa, giving Olivia a soft kiss on the cheek. Then he says, “I wouldn't have minded if you were pregnant. I do like you pregnant too, and our kids are the best.”

“Who doesn't love Liam when he's knocked up?” Harry asks and takes place on Niall´s lap. “We could work on that whenever you want, babe.”

“Yeah?” Liam asks, feeling overly fond of the boys surrounding him. He might not be ready for any more kids right this moment, but the more time he spends around the boys, the more he wants them and loves them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> There will probably be more fics or time-stamps in this verse. If you want to read something special or have an idea, you can always leave me a message on [Tumblr](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
